percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of the Lost: Chapter 4
Nicholas Fyodorovich IV In Circles Wait. We were in the warehouse. What is this? I spat on the floor and ran ahead. I passed a picture of some dead hippies from the sixties. Then I stopped running, panting. I saw my spit on the ground. Hmm...I'm going in circles...this place looks like the basement of the Kremlin.... Yep, can only be one place. The Labyrinth. But wait, I thought. Didn't Mr. Supreme-Olympian-Sally's-Father get my ole' brother Daedelus to destroy this place? Must be reforming. One mysterious place. "Son!" A voice called out in Russian! "Holy crap!" A ghost materialized before my eyes. "Son! Stop this! Think clearly!" Wait a minute. I knew this guy. All too well. "Hey Granpappy, nice of you to show up over 200 years after you died." "Pay attention son! You are obviously being distracted!" "Stop calling me son, you're my ancestor who left me as a Russian New York kid instead of the Tsesarevich in the Kremlin!" "Small concerns. The October Revolution would have overthrown your great grandfather--" "You caused the Decembrist Revolt." "Ah, but we all---" "That's nice. Do you have anything useful to tell me?" "But indeed, son...I got lost here once as well. In fact, this section is right under Petrograd. All I can advise you is that getting lost in the Labyrinth also means getting lost in the streets of the city. This will weaken your search for your Supreme Olympian so I advise you to navigate the streets of Petrograd above ground and go in the ground here again." "And how will I get out of here?" "Push on the ceiling, son. It is a manhole cover." "And how will I find the one who is missing?" "Remain on the main street, son. Turn onto the first street you see that has an "A" at the start of the name in the Anglic language. Then turn onto one with an N, another N, an A, B, E, T, and H. Then descend back into the Labyrinth and continue your search." "Gee thanks granpappy, you're very useful." "Ah, my father always told me that." "Then why'd you give up the throne?" "To find the 39--never mind. Now go, son, and continue your search, and beware of grave danger!" "I told you not to call me son!" I just realized I had a whole conversation in Russian with one of the Tsars of Russia. What was that about 39 something? "Imperials," I said to my self. I absent-mindedly began climbing out of the Labyrinth when a monster KAMAZ truck nearly ran over me. "Watch where you're going you skirovdsky!" I shouted at the driver. I began walking down the block when a taxicab raced towards me and nearly ran over a parking meter. "Boss, why you walking? Why you no take taxi?" he asked in Broken English. "I no take taxi because me only walking one block. Why you no speak Russia in St. Petersburg?" "I from World of the Rising Sun." World of the Rising Sun? Either that means he's Japanese or... "You can't fool me," I said as I drew my sword. "And you can't escape us. Neither can the rest of your friends. You're just lucky your ancestor got you out of there. The rest of them are trapped down there." "If someone came to me, someone will come to them too." "Don't you realize that it was a trap? Don't you realize that we strategically located some members in that warehouse to trick you guys into coming in there and then going into the Labyrinth? The Jackson girl is too much like her father, rash and impulsive. You on the other hand are far too knowledgeable. And you question everything. We'll have a hard time getting rid of you." "Yeah, you will. Especially after you die," I shouted as I attempted to stab him. He easily blocked the shot. "I can't die. Not here at least. You have to kill me outside my hometown." "You're like Alcyoneus." "More than you think. I'll leave you alone for now, but remember me. Monkinama no Kyotanka." "Befitting. Now get the hell out of here." Category:The Olympian League Category:Land of the Lost Category:The Storm Rider Category:Earth-865